


"It's teatime already?"

by Sp1cyL4tke



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Firelord Azula (Avatar), Hurt, Multi, Parent Death, Pining, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp1cyL4tke/pseuds/Sp1cyL4tke
Summary: ATLA au loosely based on the Daughter of Evil seriesAzula is gonna be a malevolent and selfish ruler, Zuko her humble servant.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	"It's teatime already?"

Azula sat on her throne, enjoying the massive power she had in her hands. She had taken the throne from her ruthless father. There was no one who could possibly stop her. Her brother Zuko, who was almost made to be a traitor when he saw his father would do anything to keep ultimate power, was like a loyal dog lapping at her feet and the avatar had been dead for a long time. The only one she had even a small sense of worry about was her uncle, but she made a preemptive strike against him by imprisoning him in case he tried to seize the power for himself.

she muttered her favourite phrase to herself: "fear is the only reliable way", as she sat, her dearest brother by her side. "Again, thank you for saving me, I really didn't deserve it." Zuko said, his eyes fixed on the ground. "It's really nothing, I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt" Azula replied, only half-lying. She didn't want her brother hurt, and she felt a sense of protectiveness towards him, because he was so weak and inferior.

A few years had passed, Azula spent most of her days bossing the castle staff around, content a lot of the time. This was for the best, even though the Fire Nation was losing its supplies quickly. Seeing Fire Lord Azula unhappy was much less desirable than whatever famine would happen eventually. She was a force of terror, and the people were more compliant with her sucking the country dry than to see her cause property damage or death. 

On one day, the Fire Lord spoke to her brother: "Zuzu, you know you're the only one I can truly trust, right?". This was a lie, she knew she couldn't trust anyone, but she had Zuko wrapped around her finger, she trusted herself to be capable enough to make him keep a secret. "Yes, sister" Zuko said with a bow. Azula smiled. "So, can I tell you something of utmost importance?" Zuko looked up quizzically, before replying: "of course, my dearest sister". 

"I love this peasant girl named Ty Lee, and I've been studying her. But, from what I've gathered, she already has eyes for another woman, a wife of royalty no less. I fear I'm entering yet another competition, and you know how much I hate losing"  
"Lord Azula, I know what you're going to suggest, but this is just a simple cru-" the look on Azula's face silenced her brother immediately, he knew what would happen if he spoke another word.

Zuko had failed to follow a simple rule, he spoke out of turn again. He was so afraid of what would happen to him, he entered a panic attack, but he managed to not let it show on the outside until he was in his own room, safe. In his room however, he sobbed into a pillow, he didn't mean disrespect to his sister, and he didn't want to get hurt, the only reason he wasn't dead was because Azula had saved him from their father. She convinced him to cease attacking the young boy, it was a miracle. He loved his sister, truly, but sometimes he wondered if she was nicer, if he was less of a failure.

After a bit, Azula knocked on her brother's door. "It's rude to walk out on someone in the middle of a conversation, you know that right?" Zuko was terrified, but he managed to get out an "I'm sorry". "It's okay, Zuzu" Azula said, hugging her brother. Him crying was inconvenient, so she hoped the hug would calm him down. "You know what needs to be done, right?" she asked. "I think so. Don't worry, I'll see to it" Zuko said. He smiled, but not in the regular way as a display of happiness, his smile was an obvious safety precaution.

The next few days, the siblings worked on a plan to eradicate this girl Ty Lee had eyes for. From exessive stalking, they figured out her name was Suki, the girlfriend of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. "Well, if she already has a boyfriend we won't have to worry about her, right?" Zuko asked. Azula rolled her eyes. "Obviously we do, don't you realise? She only likes that water tribe idiot because he has power. Anyone would prefer Ty Lee over him!" 

They took a small boat to Kyoshi Island, where Suki lived, and her boyfriend met her often. After a few days of spying, Zuko asked: "Are you sure about what you said? they seem so… happy together." Azula sighed, and rolled her eyes again. "Sometimes you are so oblivious, Zuzu. Sokka is the only one truly initiating anything romantic, Suki doesn't show any romantic affection." 

It turns out, Azula was right. Suki had repressed all of her romantic feelings towards anyone out of fear, and she thought Sokka was a good person, and nice to talk to, but she didn't love him. She hadn't met anyone she liked yet. She was bored with everything, restless. 

This changed when a boy attacked her one day, when she was alone. She was just going to go to the market, when she suddenly had two swords dangerously close to her neck. Out of instinct, she threw a punch, but it was swiftly dodged. However, she was a skilled fighter, and quickly figured out that Zuko often slacked on his defense. She quickly saw an opening, and this time she didn't miss her punch, as she was fully immersed in the battle. When Zuko lay on the ground, Suki quickly took the swords of the boy, and pointed one directly at his throat, scowling: "You better give me a damn good reason not to take you prisoner."


End file.
